Let's Go See the Stars
by MusicKeeper
Summary: Amy and the Doctor have some down time while the TARDIS recharges. Amy wants to see the stars, and the Doctor wants to take her.


**A/N: Well, 'ello there, my extremely very amazing readers! Haven't posted something in a while, yeah? I know! So, over Christmas, my good friend on this site got me and another friend OBSESSED over Doctor Who! I was able to watch the Christmas special, and then I made it my business to watch every single Doctor Who episode I could while it was still on demand! Unfortunately, I had only a week and, with Christmas, that isn't a lot of time. I got a pretty good chunk of Nine (who was AMAZING) and I now have the Season 7.2 DVD, so I've gotten to watch Eleven! But I don't have Netflix. *sigh* So, I still have much to see! But - okay, I'm rambling. You did not come to read the Story of How I Was Introduced to Doctor Who. However, I would like to throw out the URL of a DW RP forum I have made: forum/Something-Old-Something-New-Something-Borrowed-Something-Blue/148728/ People can come and make their own companions and/or audition for canon characters! It'll be loads of fun once people start joining up! And I'm rambling again. You came for a story, right? Well then. This is a little oneshot of my favorite pairing (I know it's not canon, and frankly, I don't care) and obviously my first Doctor Who story! Hope you enjoy! Allons-y!**

The first thing the Doctor saw when he stepped outside was a clear, endless sky. Dusk had melted the glorious blue into a line of pale, minty green, followed by a splash of pink, and finally a bright indigo to top it off. A flaming orange ball, the earth's sun, sat in the midst of the celestial splendor at the edge of the horizon. A small cloud floating above this magnificent display was tinted pink from the glow.

Amy was the next thing - or person, rather - that the Doctor laid his eyes on. It was incredibly difficult to miss his Scottish friend, now going on twenty, with her ginger hair fiery in the dusky glow. She was sitting against the TARDIS, her red hair a fierce contrast to the blue walls. Her shoes had been tossed aside carelessly, and she had buried her bare feet in the grass. The Doctor couldn't tear his eyes from her, happy to see her so carefree.

Amy looked up at the Doctor, somehow sensing his presence. "Hey," she greeted him, smiling and patting the ground next to her. "Come sit with me. How're those repairs coming along?"

The Doctor gladly took a seat next to Amy. "Finished," he reported happily. "But the TARDIS needs time to reboot. We'll have to spend the night. Then tomorrow, we can have some tea and Jammie Dodgers and we'll be off!"

A light breeze blew loose strands of hair around Amy's face as she smiled at the Doctor. "That's not such a bad thing, is it?" she asked, poking his shoulder.

The Doctor only huffed in return. "But I was going to take you to see Andromeda next! Not the galaxy, I mean, but the city. Quite lovely people, but very plump. A Christmas feast isn't enough for one Andromedan meal, oh no! They -"

"Don't spoil it!" Amy said, giggling. Once she calmed down, however, she sighed. "It's rather nice here, I think. I could stay here for a long time."

The Doctor's face fell. "But, Amy -"

Amy hushed the Doctor for the second time. "Of course I wouldn't leave you, you silly git." She tapped the side of his head. "What's it gonna take to get that through that thick skull of yours?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "You have to swear. Swear on something that really matters," he decided, looking at Amy to see what she'd say.

Amy opened her mouth as if to say something, then shut it again and turned back to watch the setting sun. All was quiet and still for a few moments before Amy looked back at the Doctor. "I swear on fish fingers and custard that I will never, ever, in all my life, leave you," she whispered, green eyes looking into blue. "Not even an army of Daleks could drag me away."

The Doctor's breath caught in his throat as Amy's small hand slipped into his own. That small gesture suddenly meant the world to him. It showed him that Amy really, truly meant what she said. A lot could happen, in which she could become afraid of the many dangers, fall in love, or even die. However, it was nice to know that at the moment, there wasn't a trial or a bullet the universe could throw at Amy Pond that would make her wish to leave the TARDIS and go back to her dull, repititive life in Leadworth. He gave a small smile as Amy settled her head on his shoulder.

The two sat together for a long time. The sun disappeared below the horizon, leaving an orange streak in its wake. A dark blue sky was left in its place, and, as the Doctor and Amy watched, small twinkling lights appeared, dotting the sky. No clouds obscured their vision as Amy looked up in wonder, having never seen this many stars at once before. The Doctor felt her shiver against the nighttime chill and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He was rewarded with Amy snuggling closer to him. Her soft locks tickled his cheek, and the Doctor bent down slightly to kiss the top of her head.

Amy closed her eyes and leaned against the Doctor's chest, wrapping her arm around his torso. Suddenly, she yawned. Her eyelids fluttered as she attempted to stay awake.

As much as the Doctor liked their position, it would be selfish to keep Amy up too late. He helped Amy sit up, and her eyes opened. "Doctor?"

"Right here, Amy. Getting tired, are we?"

"I'm not tired." Amy yawned again.

The Doctor chuckled. "Of course you're not. Come on, I'll go in with you if you like."

Amy didn't respond.

"Amy?" It didn't take long for the Doctor to figure out that Amy was sound asleep. He chuckled once again. "Not tired, indeed," he muttered to himself.

The Doctor carefully gathered Amy in his arms and carried her inside the TARDIS bridal style. The TARDIS was kind enough to move Amy's room to right outside the console room, and the Doctor entered quietly so as not to wake the room's usual inhabitant. He made his way to the bed and gently placed Amy on the mattress. The Doctor pulled the covers over his sleeping companion, kissed her forehead, then tiptoed out of the room, intent on letting Amy sleep.

Some time later, the Doctor was reading in the library when he heard something moving about in the TARDIS. He got up to investigate and was just in time to see the door close. Naturally, he was curious and went outside after the intruder.

It turned out that it was Amy who had gone outside. She was standing against the TARDIS once again, playing with her fingers as she looked up at the sky. Pale light from the moon washed over her figure, making her seem to glow. The Doctor smiled a little as he shut the door behind him. "What are you doing up?" he asked Amy.

Amy's green eyes sparkled as she turned to face the Doctor. "I don't know. I just was awake, and I wanted to see the stars again." She sighed as she turned back to look at the sky. "I want to see them all up close one day."

The Doctor edged a little closer to Amy, suddenly drawn to her. "They are beautiful. At least, they are nice to look at from here." He pointed up at one that had a faint red aura. "See that one? That's the sun of Akhaten. Lovely place, Akhaten! They have a ginormous festival every thousand years, and everyone for light years around comes to see the Queen of Years sing. Oh, it's quite a wonderful spectacle!"

Amy smiled. "Perhaps we could go tomorrow, when the TARDIS is charged?"

The Doctor turned away from Akhaten back to Amy. "We can go wherever you like whenever you like. Amelia Pond, the girl who waited, has waited long enough. And we will go wherever it is she has longed to go for these twelve years."

Amy was silent as she took in the enormity of the Doctor's pledge. "Doctor, I ... I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I've got one regeneration left. And I intend to spend it with you." The Doctor's mouth suddenly clamped shut like a trap. Where had that come from?

Before the Doctor knew what was happening, Amy had her arms around his neck and her lips on his. He stumbled from surprise, but Amy supported him and held him up. After a moment, the Doctor relaxed and placed his hands on Amy's shoulders. He soon began rubbing her arms gently, enjoying this precious time with the girl he now realized he loved with all his hearts.

All too soon, the kiss ended, and the Doctor and Amy broke apart. Amy leaned her forehead against the Doctor's, her breath warm on his cheek. He shivered pleasurably as he reached down to take both her hands in his. She smiled up at him as he pressed a quick kiss to her fingers.

The Doctor held on to Amy's hand as he turned them both to head inside the TARDIS. "Come along, Pond," he told her, a large grin spread across his face. "Let's go see the stars."


End file.
